


War Torn Despair

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, i don't know what this is, post death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro wakes up in an old projector room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Torn Despair

Mukuro had been ambushed. Trapped in an empty projector room, having no memory of how she got there, the only explanation she could think of. Someone must have knocked her out and trapped her. She continued to survey her surroundings, unwilling to be taken off guard again. The room was dark, and rows of chairs made of a scratchy fabric filled the small space. At the back of the room was an old, dusty projector.

Whoever had attacked her must have been skilled. Mukuro had never sustained an injury on the battle field: she had complete faith in her abilities. Her assailant must have waited for her to lower her guard.

She walked along the side of the room, letting her eyes adjust to the gloom, searching for an exit. Her body felt strange. She felt stiff and numb, and there were times it felt hard to breathe. It was difficult to inspect herself for injuries in the dark, so she decided not to dwell on the matter and continued her search.

The projector whirred to life suddenly, and light poured onto the screen at the front of the room. Mukuro blinked away at the light, looked down—and froze. For a moment she could only stare. Then she fell back onto one of the chairs, images and sounds and feelings crashing down on her all at once.

Her upper body was covered in wounds, still fresh, still bleeding. But it didn't hurt. Why didn't it hurt? The blood seeped into her clothes, and somehow her swirling mind wondered if Junko would be angry at her for getting blood on her uniform.

And then Mukuro remembered. She remembered the killing game, the gym, Monokuma. She had followed the script exactly. After confronting Monokuma she was supposed to be dropped into a dungeon. But instead Monokuma had attacked her with those spears, and she died.

Mukuro stared down at her hands. Somehow, it wasn't the fact that she was dead that surprised her. It was the fact Junko had killed her. Junko, her twin sister, the one Mukuro wanted to protect more than anything. Mukuro had always thought she was the only one who truly understood Junko, but she had never imagined Junko would kill her.

Desperate thoughts raced through Mukuro's mind. Junko must have made a mistake. Maybe she pressed the wrong button. Maybe she had aimed those spears at someone else. There had to be a reason—Junko wouldn't betray her.

A chill swept through Mukuro's body. She held herself, trembling slightly. The fake nails dug into her arms. Junko didn't make mistakes. Junko had killed Mukuro, and she could only have done it intentionally. She remembered the times Junko berated her and squeezed her eyes shut. She must have disappointed Junko somehow, just like she always did, and then Junko decided to finally get rid of her.

A film started playing on the screen, the projector whirring in the background, and it was a scene Mukuro recognised well. She saw herself confront Monokuma, yelling and arguing, and then stomp on him. Mukuro watched, taking in every detail of her death. She had done everything Junko had asked. She had played her part as carefully as possible. So why did Junko kill her? What did she do wrong?

The film played on a constant loop. Again and again, Mukuro watched as the spears tore into her flesh, as her stunned expression morphed into one of raw betrayal and heartbreak. She wanted the film to stop. Why wouldn't it stop? She didn't want to see the light fade from her own eyes over and over again while Monokuma— _Junko_ —laughed.

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it—_

A cold, empty feeling settled in Mukuro's chest. She wondered if it was despair.


End file.
